Interesting and Spicy
by MzShellSan
Summary: Just a little one-shot about how Ikuto is Amu's spice and Amu is Ikuto's entertainment (Aka. Interesting). Amuto all the way!


**Shellsan: Hey guys! So this is my first time writing some Shugo Chara fanfiction so I hope I've got the characters down alright. Please enjoy!**

**Amu: Shellsan doesn't own Shugo Chara**

From the moment Ikuto first met Amu, he knew that she wasn't like other girls. She didn't fawn, didn't whine and definitely didn't cling. In fact she did the opposite to an extent that almost irritated him. She was loud, kind and sinfully sweet to a point where his amusement would probably never cease.

She was like a never ending movie that continued to play over and over again and yet somehow it never bored him – that fact alone being enough to amaze even himself.

Sometimes she was loud or irritating but most of the time she was _his_ entertainment, and he'd never give it up to anyone – especially not to that kiddy king.

What he didn't notice was when Amu had become more than entertainment. When his interest and possessiveness towards her had become the fickle emotion known as love.

But it had happened and he had noticed it when it was all too late. Yet he didn't mind. Especially not with how it had happened.

_Ikuto laid on the grass watching as the clouds floated by and he sighed out of boredom._

_Why was there nothing to do?_

_He couldn't help but smile slightly when Yoru tried to cheer him up and lifted a finger to pet his head in thanks. "What do you wanna do?" He asked the now purring Chara._

_Blinking for a moment Yoru smiled widely, a little blush on his cheeks. "I want to play with Miki, nya~"_

_Chuckling, Ikuto nodded in agreement. Teasing Amu would prove to be quite entertaining. Surely she could drive away his boredom._

_So he started on his journey to find the pink haired girl._

_It hadn't taken long, she was running through the park and shouting at her Chara's about something._

"_Yoru, Chara change." He ordered._

"_Nya~"_

_Cat ears appeared on his head along with his tail. Jumping down he chuckled as Amu tripped over her feet while running. Honestly that girl was always so clumsy._

_Reaching out he grabbed the pinkette around the waist and pulled her back up and into his arms, savouring the feeling of her clutched to him._

_It took a moment for Amu to realise what or rather who she was clinging too._

"_Eh?! Ikuto!?" She shouted, jumping away from him with a blush on her cheeks and proceeding to trip once more, this time falling towards Ikuto and landing on top of him._

_Her cheeks were bright red as she tried to push herself away from him._

_With a smirk, Ikuto wrapped his arms around her tighter. "Aren't you a perverted kid, _Amu_? It's almost like you want to be in my arms. You could have just asked me and I would have gladly hugged you and never let go." He teased, whispering into her ear before biting it lightly._

_Amu let out a shriek and pushed him away with all of her force. Her face resembled a cherry and he couldn't help but chuckle at her, sitting up._

"_Pervert." Amu grumbled half-heartedly as she grabbed Miki and dragged her away from Yoru._

"_But I'm your pervert." He muttered, surprise by how true the statement was._

From the moment Amu first met Ikuto, it was clear that he wasn't like everyone else she had met. He didn't run away scared of rumours or squeal over her outside character. In fact it was almost impossible to use her outside character with him. He just ignored her complaints and continued teasing her. He was irritating, annoying and completely and utterly perverted. Of this she was sure of.

But he was also interesting. The thing about being the 'cool and spicy' character at school meant that while she was the spicy one, she had no-one to spice her life up. It was boring and mundane.

Meeting Ikuto had changed that and no matter how much she whined, she wouldn't change it for anything.

Especially when she realised that through all of the teasing and arguing she'd become attached to him… not that she'd ever let him know that.

After all, that prove him to be right when she realised it was true… and that was a no go.

_Amu stared up at the ceiling of her room, let a little sigh escape her mouth._

_It'd been a while since she last saw Ikuto, nearly two weeks. She didn't want to admit it but she kinda missed him. Despite all his antics he made things much more exciting._

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

_The sound of someone tapping on her window caught her attention and she immediately got up and opened it._

_Looking around she sighed when she didn't see Ikuto there. It must have been her imagination._

_Just as she was about to turn around and walk back into her room she felt warm arms surround around her and a head nuzzling her shoulder._

"_Did you miss me _Amu_?" He purred, "Did you feel _disappointed_ when you didn't see me outside?"_

_Her cheeks flared up and she struggled to get loose._

"_Of course not you perverted cat!" She shouted in denial._

_Of course he was right, she'd been very disappointed when he wasn't outside, but she wasn't about to tell him that._

"_Aw, why are you so cold to me?" She could practically feel the pouting in the words and she finally managed to break free._

_Turning around, sure enough he was pouting and doing his best to look upset._

"_Don't give me that look." She grumbled, collapsing onto her bed._

_It was getting late and she was sleepy. Stupid cat._

_Throwing the blankets over herself she glared at Ikuto. "Go away."_

_Smirking, the blue-haired boy moved closer to her and unceremoniously plonked into the bed on the other side of her._

"_But Amu, I want to sleep with you." He teased, smirking as the blood rushed to the pinkette's cheeks once more._

_Instead of arguing like she usually would Amu turned away from him with a sigh. She was too tired for this. Or so that's what she told herself. She wasn't secretly hoping that he'd hug her close and stay the night because she'd missed him._

_There was no possible way that she had missed this stupid teenager._

_None-what-so-ever._

"_Do whatever you want." She mumbled quietly, "I missed you."_

_However quiet and unintentional the last part was, Ikuto had heard it and was now hugging her close, a small smile of his face._

**Shellsan: So that was it**

**Ikuto: Why didn't Amu and I kiss? *pouts***

**Shellsan: Sorry Ikuto, that wasn't the purpose of the fanfiction. Next time**

**Amu: N-next time?!**

**Ikuto: *smirks* Please read and review!**


End file.
